Sage Seal
by skippersd
Summary: Naruto realises the war effort so he tries to do his part.   /weeky updates, no pairings yet/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I'm saying this once, but it goes for the whole story. I don't own any Naruto character, just my own ideas. Not making any money out of this either.

Naruto struggled with his training. He just couldn't use the Kyubii's chakra so smoothly as Bee showed him. His guards thought it would keep him occupied for a while. Ohh, how wrong they were!

Naruto smirked.

"_Do they really think I'm so dumb, that I wouldn't notice that we flew at the last hour or so? Let alone that, I'm concerned more about the fact, that they want to keep me locked in here. _

_Why? Most likely, Madara. He wanted to use the good old fox. More precisely, his chakra. So even now, that I have dealt with the fur-ball, they would try to catch me. Wait a sec! That is it. But... It's not a new thing. He was (hell the whole Akatsuki was! ) after me for about four years now. So why lock me away now? To be, locked away with Bee... Shit. That guy is a bad influence. And a host too. Why would they lock away the two of us, not to mention with quite strong guards? Because..."_

His mood darkened visibly.

"_Because we are the last two. It means, if they loose us, they loose everything. But that's not good! The masked retard plays as fair as I were with Ebisu back then. Man, he really have a pervert issue... Damn. Back to the point. He will destroy everything, just to get us. That means, I have to get stronger. Much stronger."_

He sat down, like he was tired from the exercise, but in reality, his thoughts were like a typhoon.

"_So, list of the strong ninjas. The first. Tree thingy, bloodline. The second. Water thingy. I'd say it could be a bloodline. Not to mention I don't know a thing about water element. The old man. He know a lot of stuff, but I don't know what exactly. So that leaves, dad and Ero-sennin. I know the rasengan, but the pervert knew all kind of things. Baka! He was a writer, he wrote everything down. He used one (bunch if I think about it) notebook for his "research". But he had an other. He sometimes read the jutsu from it. I left it... at my tent. At Konoha. Damn. So dad had his flashy jutsu. I should ask about it. One more thing. What was it, that made the two of them so special? _

_Seals. They both understood them, and it was damn useful. I should look into that!"_

He looked around, to find Gai. The man was (even with his youthfulness) old enough to know about Minato. So he just asked him. Point blank.

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you known the Fourth?"_

"_I have. I was at the dawn of my youth, a fresh Jounin, but still, I have known him."_

"_Do you know what his flashy jutsu was called?"_

A horrified voice said from behind. It belonged to a very irritated old man

"_What do you mean by that? Everyone in the ninja world has heard about the Hirashin no Jutsu! It is ubelivea..."_

"_Thanks old man!"_

Beamed Naruto, and swiftly leaped back to the deeper regions of the cave. Gai smiled

"_Forgive him Tsuchikage-sama. He is a very motivated individual, but often forgets about the formalities."_

"_Don't worry. I'm not upset. Just interested, why you didn't taught your own genins better?"_

Gai laid back, and started:

"_It is a hard question to answer. We would never want them to try the impossible. Bending the rules of space/time, that is hardly proper for someone who lacks the basic understanding of Jutsu theory. Not to mention the seals necessary to use it were so complex, that even Jiraya-sama could not guess their function in the mechanism. It's like if you see a drop of blood, you may not understand how the human body works."_

The other Konoha shinobi smiled.

"_Gai-san! I have never heard of such philosophic explanation, and to hear it from you!"_

Instead of answering, Gai took a strange syringe marked with a red cross and stuck it into his left arm.

"_Is that... Morphine?"_

Gai smiled. _"No, it isn't. Even if the butterfly in the corner said so. __SAY WATH?__ I'm gonna show you _**THE POWER OF MY YOUTH!**

And with that, Gai opened the first four gates, and attacked everyone.

Meanwhile, Naruto smiled. The mess Gai caused should keep them occupied for a bit. So he summoned a toad. A very old toad

"_Naruto-chan! Where is the enemy?"_

"_There is no enemy, at least not yet sensei! I just wanted to ask you a few questions!"_

"_Then, go ahead! I wouldn't want to be late from dinner. You know that Ma could get angry at me for that!"_

"_So sensei, where Ero-sennin learned his sealing tricks?"_

"_Seals. The whirlpool country was quite famous for it. I'm sure your mother's legacy would contain a few scrolls about it. I'd recommend.."_

"_Problem is, they never gave me my mother's legacy, or my father's for that matter."_

"_Hmm. I could speak with Tsunade about it."_

"_Right, but as it stands, I'm under protective custody. So please, don't sound like I was asking. It could lead to awkward questions."_

"_I don't get it. The prophecy said that one of the students... you defeated Nagato, so..."_

"_I'd say, we found out who should be the "choosen one". But changing the world won't happen overnight. This situation will lead to war, and I might have the power, to make it the last. Rather, I will have, if you help me."_

"_Very well, I take my leave then. You will need to summon me tomorrow. When I give you a bunch of scrolls, anyone would think that you are getting advanced senjutsu training."_

"_And sensei! I have a notebook in my tent at Konoha. It was Ero-sennin's. Could you...?"_

"_You shall have it tomorrow."_

"_Thanks sensei!"_

With that, the frog disappeared into smoke, and Naruto thought about the senjutsu. The main problem was the five minute time limit. Last time the fusion failed because of the fox.

"_Wait! Now that the fox is under control, it should... Nope. Remember about Sakura? The chakra is poisonous for anyone but me. I'd say it is for me too, but I got used to it. Still, I have a damn old fox in my belly. And it can speak. It was controlled by Madara. I want to kick his ass. Why would he not help me?"_

He sat down to meditate, and nearly instantly he was at the fox's new cage.

"**You dare to come before me kit? You took my power, and still came back for more? What could I possibly give you now? Tails? Claws? Or.."**

"_Hopefully your sense of humour. NOT!"_

The Kyubii growled

"**I'm tempted to tear you to pieces, but lucky you. I can't even leak any of my chakra thought this seal. Still I will find a way. I'm the strongest of the demons, the most powerful being in the world!"**

"_Still, Madara controlled you like a puppet!"_

""**Fool! I wanted to destroy you pathetic village! He merely.."**

"_Controlled you didn't he? I get it, it's a sore point for you."_

"**HOW DARE YOU!"**

"_But, you may have a way to pay him back."_

"**How?"**

"_Teach me!"_

"**Whahahha! What could I possibly teach you?"**

"_You kidding? You are the strongest! If it's true you must have some awesome tricks!"_

"**It would be nice from the fate, keeping things so simple. Problem is, for my knowledge to worth anything, you must have..."**

"_WHAT? I have to have what?"_

"**My chakra. How could this avoided my thoughts? I have wasted so much power healing you, when I could've just taught you to to protect yourself."**

"_So, what trick could you teach me?"_

"**Not so fast. We both know, Madara has two aces. The illusionary ability of that cursed eye, and his phasing ant teleporting. I'm not even sure that the last two has any connections. And might I add, your dear friend also has the sharingan. What's the point of teaching you anything, if you are knocked out cold at the first movement?"**

"_Point. So what should I do about it?"_

"**I don't know. My eyes are resistant to any genjutsu except the Uchiha."**

"_So I got the bad demon at the market? I hope there IS refund."_

"**Really not funny kit. So I was saying, as you saw at my expense, everything has a weakness. Sadly mine is the sharingan. Have you got any idea?"**

"_Let's see. The three legendary dojutsu. Byakugan: I've beat it with ninjutsu. Rinnegan: Ero-sennin beat it with an illusion, as the old toad told me. That could mean, that the sharingan is beaten by... Of course! Taijutsu!"_

"**That was the most idiotic reasoning I have ever heard."**

"_No! You see, before the exams, Sasuke had his ass handed to him by fuzzy eyebrows! He said... Wait .. It doesn't matter if your eyes can keep up with me, f your body is not fast enough to follow."_

"**How did that kid became so fast?"**

"_With years of training. Unfortunately, I won't have the luxury of time"_

"**So what? You could always use your chakra to make yourself faster!"**

"_It won't work. See, in my sage form my chakra control gets better, but still, most of it gets used up to stay in sage mode. I could use rasengan one handed, but that's about my limit."_

"**You sure are an idiot. Think about it, the Fourth was able to control my power, the natural energy should be a piece of cake. After all, it makes things a hell of a lot easier if the power don't have a mind that fights back."**

"_How did he do that?"_

"**Seals. He sealed me inside of you, for fuck's sake!"**

"_Right... So you say I should make a seal that harvests natural energy?"_

"**In short, yes."**

"_So, I will learn the Hirashin, make a seal for myself, and learn Ero-sennin's jutsus. That will be a nice power up! But still, something is missing"_

"**How about MY POWER?"**

"_Right! You are sure as hell useful fur-ball!"_

"**Why you little.."**

"_But how should I use your power? I need to have better control to utilize your power!"_

"**As you mentioned, your control gets better in sage form. Means, you could easily use mine!"**

"_Right! Thanks a bunch fox!"_

With that, Naruto left.

"**You're welcome kit. As long as you kill the damn Uchihas. This new seal is far more powerful, but has a major flaw. If you die of old age, I will get free. Then I will have a world, where no one can stop me!"**

When Naruto waked up, he felt very tired. So he decided to sleep a bit, it would never hurt right?

After calming... ehm knocking out Gai, Bee started to look for Naruto. It could get messy if he left. Luckily the guy felt asleep, probably because the control needed for the tailed beast's power was so great. Damn, it was a bitch for him, and he had Haci's help!

"_Time to call the day!" _

Said Bee, and lied down to sleep.

A/N: First CH is finished. Reviews are welcomed.

About Morphine. I don't know if it is in fact causes hallucination, but I'd say no. Still, it would be strange (even by ninja standards) to take speed as painkiller. And Gai with speed? That would be overkill.

Hopefully, the Kyubii comment shown you his reasons. He IS selfish, but it comes down as generosity for Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

As the new day dawned, Naruto jumped up, and summoned Fukasaku. Sadly said toad was still sleeping.

"_Sensei!... Sensei!... SENSEI!"_

With that Fukasaku jumped up, and kicked Naruto in the face.

"_Damn it Naruto-chan! You should not wake me like that!"_

"_I tried. It did not work. Well, have you got it from Baa-chan?"_

"_Yes, I have. May I add, she was not in Konoha, so I took it from her desk. She won't be too happy about it, but still, there it is!"_

"_Thanks sensei! I'll probably have to spend some time at the Myoboku mountain. I will summon a messenger toad to tell you. Could you reverse-summon me then?"_

"_Naruto-chan! How are you planning to get back here? It's not like Konoha, where Ma was able to summon us!"_

"_Don't worry sensei! If everything works out, I will be able to get back on my own!"_

"_All right then, call us when the time is right. See ya!"_

With that he disappeared, and Naruto smiled.

"_Now, let's get down to business!"_

First, he made twenty clones, and handed them each a scroll, from _"Sealing for Dummies"_ till _"Mastery & Mystery of the Seals"_. Then he gave out the order.

"_Everyone! Make one hundred shadow clones, and read your scroll at least three times! Then release the jutsu! One by one please!"_

With that, the now two-thousand Narutos began to learn everything about sealing. Ero-sennin's notebook was a great one. He clearly knew his stuff. He spent at least ten pages about the theory behind senjutsu! His greatest achievement (in Naruto's opinion) was the calculation about how much of the senjutsu chakra was natural energy. Instead of the obvious one-third, it was one tenth. Luckily he read this before attempting the seal. It would be a pathetic way to die; become a stone frog because of a seal! He made another hundred clones to read his late sensei's notebook. It was time to take a look on the big fish, the Hirashin.

Looking thought his father's notes he deduced one thing.

"_Dad was a real genius! He simply modified the shunshin, and ended up with this!"_

Reading thought the scroll, he thought:

"_If I get this correctly, the shunshin eats away chakra like a bitch, because not only the user had to move with extreme speed, but he had to specify his destination using chakra. The farther the destination is, the harder to mark it. Dad simply used his kunai to mark the destination, so he didn't had to concentrate on that. The thing is, dad was guessing that the shunshin was actually teleportation, so the real limit of the range was the marking. But, because he used a kunai for that, the range was theoretically unlimited! _

_There was one main problem he had to come over. It was a simple but brilliant idea. If the enemy realised how it worked, they could teach it to every jounin, even some chunin! _

_The other reason of the so damn complicated Hirashin seal was, that he could be traceable, if he used a simple tag mark. So he made one tuned to his chakra signature specially, so only he could detect it. Everyone knew that the kunai was an important factor in the jutsu, but I'd say they overcomplicated it. The seal was so complex, no one thought that it linked to a so well know jutsu!_

_There is another trick! The seal only activated, when the kunai was thrown. It's activation was linked to rapid air movement. He put the seal on the handle, because if you take it out of your pouch, your hand will cover it, so a sudden wind blow would not turn it on! "_

He put down the scroll, and said;

"_In short, BRILLIANT"_

The marking was as simple as it could get. It should feel like a tingle, so if you wanted, you could create a link of chakra to it. The string was like what the Suna puppeteers used, but so weak, that you were not able to do anything with it. Just follow it. It was untraceable, because it was only used at the moment of the teleportation. A very weak link for less then a blink? No one could see that!

Naruto sat down, thinking.

"_I have an idea. Dad wrote, that you could put the seal directly on someone. Of course, that seal should lack the wind activation, but, IF I were able to strengthen the link, say with wind chakra, I could create vacuum inside a kunai sized "pipe". Then I throw the kunai. If I keep up the tunnel, the kunai will "follow" the link. Problem is, that I first have to touch them, at a vital area. If someone else saw this, they could connect the tap with the kunai. But it's a minor thing. If I use this method, someone might realise that the Hirashin is based on the very same idea. I have to test it. If someone is able to detect the link, then I will newer use it agai... WAIT! If I use the Kyubii's chakra, then everyone will think that the fox has this ability."_

A very irritated voice said.

"**Way to go kit! Let them blame me for your latest overkill jutsu!"**

"_Come on fur-ball! There will be legends about the mighty Kyubii and his unlimited power!"_

"**Before I forget. You can not hide the link of wind. Anyone could detect a kunai sized chakra pipe aimed at their heart!"**

"_But a fire jutsu is made of fire right?"_

"**Correct."**

"_So, it's just fire right?"_

"**No. A jutsu will always have some unrefined..."**

"_What?"_

"**UNUSED chakra in them. The difference between the good, and the best is that the best uses up every bit of their chakra they put into a jutsu. To make the wind pipe of yours undetectable, you have to have perfect chakra control. Not to mention the fact, that the last few centimetres of the pipe should be without vacuum."**

"_Why?"_

"**You kidding me right? No, you are not. Let's just say even if your control is perfect, an it is far from the truth now, anyone would notice that something is sucking their skin like a three days old pup!"**

"_Too true! So if I have perfect control, it should be untraceable right?"_

"**Theoretically yes. Still I'd say it's too damn risky. Even if you create this jutsu, you should keep it as a last resort."**

"_OK. Another question. If the shunshin is a teleportation jutsu, how could the Aburames trace it?"_

"**Simple. Their insects could follow the chakra you used to mark your location."**

"_So how could they not trace dad? They should have realised it's a better shunshin!"_

"**WEAK chakra link for MOMENTS kit! They were, to put it simply too slow to follow him."**

"_Thanks! I should get back to training. The clones could finis..."_

The next moment, Naruto was flat out. Absorbing the memories of that many clones in less than ten seconds was quite the strain. He woke up about ten minutes later, with a terrible headache.

"_DAMN! Clone learning? Never again! I should use an ANBU standard communication seal to sync them. WHAT? I have never known anything from ANBU, let alone the secret seals of the Hidden Whirlpool black ops!"_

He got himself some ink, brush, and paper, and sat down properly.

"_I now have the knowledge of the best two seal-masters Konoha ever seen. Let's get to work!"_

He made nineteen clones, and said

"_Ten clones, decrypt the Hirashin seal, and make my own! The other nine, with me! We are gonna make a seal, that will make the old toad cry in happiness!"_

Searching in his new memories, he quickly found two seals, that grabbed his attention. The first was the Curse Sealing jutsu. When he was really depressed about Sasuke, Kakashi told him, that he sealed Orochimaru's curse with that seal. It depends on your willpower, so if Sasuke WANTED to, he could have stopped the seal's influence.

"_Basicly, the seal was a barrier, and your willpower kept it up. Nearly perfect. It's just need a slight modification, and it will act as a switch. If I want to, I could keep it activated, but if I'm out cold, or just plainly weak, it will switch off, so I won't became a stone toad. The second is the Hyugaa's caged bird seal. It was a cruel practice (He quite agreed on the matter with Neji now), it had an interesting side effect. If the bearer happened to die, it sealed the Byakugan. That will need a slight modification too, but it could seal off the nature energy if it becomes too much."_

He thought a bit about it

"_I have a fail-safe, will switched control for the seal, but I don' have the seal itself!"_

A quick search in his thoughts, and he figured, the eight trigrams seal will be needed.

"_Dad used it to fuse my chakra with the Kyubii's. I'd say, it will work just fine!"_

One problem left, how the hell could he "ask" a seal to absorb natural energy, ant to make it one-ninth of his current chakra level! He was stuck on that for a few minutes.

"_Hell, I'm sure as hell stupid. I should ask the fox! HEY FUR-BALL!"_

"**What now?"**

"_How could I make a seal that will absorb natural energy equivalent to one-ninth of my current chakra?"_

"**I don't have a clue!"**

"_What?"_

"**Listen kit, and listen well. I'm a demon fox! How should I know about seals?"**

"_Well, I'm the third human you are getting sealed into! You must have some clue!"_

"**Kit. Your mother's seal was built to completely seal me. On the other hand, your father built the seal so my chakra could fuse with yours. I was not sealed to... wait. The first Hokage's wife! Her seal was built to allow her to use one tail worth of my power!"**

"_How is that gonna help me?"_

"**I'd say because I'm a NINE tailed fox! That was exactly one-ninth of my power!"**

"_Wait a sec. I did read about her seal. It was made of nine "trees", and eight of them were connected to the seal itself. So your leaking chakra just made the seal stronger. The last tree was opened at will, by her own chakra."_

"**So, that's why I could never control her. Does this help you? I'd rather not humiliate myself for nothing"**

"_It does help. See, I could make a seal what splits my chakra into nine even portions. One activates the seal, the others "lie around" till they got the natural energy."_

"**Kit, I see your point but you've got something missing. What will absorb the natural energy?"**

"_The toad's oil."_

"**But THAT evaporates as fast as you leave that place."**

"_Not within a seal. I just have to mix the oil with my blood, so when sealed, it will bond to me!"_

"**Sounds about right. Kit, would your clones carry over the seal, if they happened to die?"**

"_No, just the natural energy. That's where the caged bird seal comes in. If they die, they will carry the natural energy. In case I have some already, it could overload me."_

"**Then you should use your clones as test subjects. If the seal works, it will be just a precaution. But if you screwed up something, you could dispel them, and figure out what the hell went wrong."**

"_Thanks fox! For all! Bye!"_

"**Of course I would not want you to become a stone toad. They are, in a way, live forever, so I would never got free."**

Naruto looked up, and saw every one of his clones smiling.

"_What?"_

One of the clones answered

"_All done! While you were having a chat with fur-ball, we completed the seals, tested the Hirashin. It ROCKS man!"_

"Then dispel would you?"

The clones disappeared into smoke, and left a very irritated Naruto. So that's why they called it Thunder God.

"_All you saw was a flash, and if you were lucky (aka. not the current target) you could heard a crack a few seconds later!"_

He sat down, wrote two letters, made a simple storage seal at the bottom of them, put two of his own Hirashin kunai into it, and sealed them. Then he summoned three toads.

"_Hy there guys! Who is the slowest of you?"_

A green toad with red markings stepped forward.

"_You stay here, the other two."_

He gave them two small scrolls.

"_Take this to Sakura Haruno, and that to Hyugaa Hinata. Go!"_

He quickly made a clone, and gave it a Hirashin kunai.

"_Pretend that you are learning a new jutsu. Throw the kunai three hours from now. Gama-chan, ask Fukasaku-sama to summon me!"_

A few seconds later, he disappeared into smoke. The clone sat down.

"Maaan, this will be boring."

A/N: I know it was quite a theoretical chapter, but bear with it. I wanted to reason everything.

If someone feels like correcting my grammar and plot errors a a beta reader, please contact me.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto arrived at Mount Myoboku, and immediately got to work. He summoned two clones, one to get some toad oil, the other to be the first test subject. He set up the altar for the trigrams seal, when the clone got back, accompanied with two quite irritated toads.

"_Naruto-chan! What are you doing?"_

"_You will see sensei! Can you summon your "anti-natural energy" stick?"_

"_Sure, but why.."_

Meanwhile the clone sat down, and the other stabbed Naruto.

"_What was that for?"_

"_Hey, the seals need someone's blood. A clone can't bleed, so you got the short stick."_

With that the clone mixed the blood with the oil, and draw the "distributor seal" as Naruto called it. The original worked on the modified Hyugaa and Curse sealing seals.

When they finished, Naruto dismissed the unneeded clone, and gathered a huge amount of chakra

"_What the hell is he doing?"_

"_Pss. Ma. Let the boy do his job!"_

She was so caught up, that she not even made a remark about household. Not even one!

"_Then, there goes nothing!"_

Naruto's shout of excitement mixed with the clone's cry of agony.

"_Damn. If it's that painful, I might change my mind."_

The clone got up

"_Shit, it hurts. Like hell. I hope it will work at least!"_

He willed to open the seal, and with that, he instantly got into sage mode.

"_I'll be damned"_ said Fukasaku.

"_Try using the Rasen-shuriken!"_

The clone nodded, and made one, and an other one. He cried out happily

"_Still in sage mode! Yes! I did it!"_

"_Not yet! How is your chakra?"_

"_I'd say about half-way."_

"_Then, make two more!"_

The clone did so, but then he started to become a frog, then back to normal. Then frog again, but much faster.

Fukasaku jumped to knock the clone, but Naruto stopped him.

"_Please sensei! Wait until the last second!"_

At that moment, the clone lost all natural energy, and with that fallen back, and dispelled.

Naruto smirked

"_Better not overdo it. It seems, if I have little chakra left, the distributor seal won't split my chakra equally."_

"_Naruto-chan, what was that?"_

"_That sensei, is my latest creation, and a gift for the future toad sages. It's a sage-mode seal."_

"_What?"_

"_Remember sensei? I could never fuse with you, because of the fox. I wanted to gather natural energy while moving, but you said it's impossible. There you have it, it's not!"_

"_I see. So you want to give this seal to us?"_

"_Yes. That's the least I can do to repay the debt for helping me."_

He made two clones, then sat down. One started the sealing on him, while the other summoned a scroll toad, and wrote down the whole method of sealing. They finished about the same time, so the clone dispelled, and Naruto got the seal. It felt like a chidori through his whole body. It was not fun for the chest only, but this was even worse than the eight tail of the fox.

"_Damn. I should make a footnote that this HURTS!"_

"_We guessed so. So Naruto-chan, are you getting ready to fulfil the Seer's second prophecy?"_

"_Something like that. I don't want to, but I have a feeling that I will have to."_

"_Sit down and tell a bit about the recent events!"_

"_Right. I have spent about an hour with the sealing, so I shall have two more."_

Most of his tale was a wild guess, but actually he was nearly right about everything.

The messenger toads found the two girls. They were speaking. Ironically about Naruto.

The smaller toad jumped to Hinata's head and screamed:

"_EXPRESS MAIL FROM NARUTO! Got any candy?"_

He must have been a cousin of Gamakichi. Or a (top) secret twin brother.

The larger jumped in front of Sakura, and said

"_Greetings Haruno-san. I have a letter from Naruto. He insisted it was urgent."_

They opened their letters, and started to read. They were identical, except for the addressee.

"_Dear...,_

_I am aware, that there will be a war. Because of the fox, I cannot participate. The risk would be too high. However, I had time to create a method to help you out if you run into trouble. Like Madara. If you need help, just throw the kunai. It's kinda weird shaped, so you can easily find it in your pouch. I have sealed it into the bottom of the letter._

_Love,_

_Naruto"_

"_Baka"_ thought Sakura.

"_He wrote "love"! Naruto-kun loves me!" _thought Hinata

They unsealed the kunai, and put it away. The commander was calling. There was a war, and it will not win itself.

At the end of his tale, Naruto got up, and spoke a bit with every toad. When Gamabunta was about to throw him into a pool of sake (It was his CUP!) he felt a tingle

"_Sorry boss, I gotta go home!" _

All he left behind was a flash, and a crack after it.

"_How did it go?"_ asked the clone.

"_All right. You can dispel now."_

He thought

"_To do list:_

_Sage-seal, done_

_Hirashin, done_

_Fox jutsu, will be done."_

Then he heard an angered whisper

"_WHAT do you mean they took Yamato? They will interrogate him, and not only our plans will be know to them, but he was Naruto's sensei! He could give them a full report about his abilities!"_

"_Hope they try"_ Naruto thought darkly _"If they do, they will be in for a nasty surprise!"_

Gai as he recognised continued his rant

"_How did they beaten us?"_

"_Kabuto used Orochimaru's resurrection jutsu. He is so much like Orochimaru, that I fear Kabuto became him."_

"_What hap..."_

Naruto stopped listening. He got something to do. Find a way to counter that jutsu. He thought out loud.

"_Luckily Ero-sennin made extended research about that jutsu. The Third know about it, but was not aware of the exact method it worked. He stopped it, where it was nearly unbeatable. He ripped the souls from the bodies. The thing is, most of the dead would never want to come back, so the user has to use a marker to bend the summoned dead's will. If you destroy that seal, they most likely die, or at least turn against the summoner. The rasen-shuriken should have enough power, but it causes too much collateral damage. A kunai should work, but I can't throw it fast enough. Fox! Any idea?"_

"**Octopus kit. It pushes out the water, and goes to the opposite direction."**

"_Could you be a little more specific?"_

"**OK, Naruto version. When you throw the kunai, make a wind burst in your hand. Like a blowing up rasengan, but just to the direction of the kunai."**

"_I get it now!"_

"**Of course, the best would be to get a kunai what can conduct chakra. With your wind affinity, it could become a fearsome weapon"**

"_Good idea. Still I have a bigger problem"_

"**And that would be?"**

"_My Taijutsu sucks."_

"**I'm not gonna disagree with you on that!"**

"_Fuck you very much..."_

"**Whatever, what are you planning"**

"_Gai-sensei is the best Taijutsu user I have seen. I should ask him!"_

"**Right. Reveal that you overheard them."**

"_Why would I?"_

"**Because they want to keep you here. If you say I will stay if you train me, would they say no?"**

"_They would not say no anyhow."_

"**Still, better safe than sorry."**

"_If you insist. Bye fur-ball!"_

"_Gai-sensei!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Sorry, I kinda overheard what you said."_

"_So you want to leave to help them?"_

"_Yes, but first, I need to get better!"_

"_What could I teach you then?"_

"_Taijustu!"_

"_Naruto, that is really time consuming to learn. You have to repeat every move at least one thousand times to get it into your muscle memory!"_

"_No problem!"_

With that he made three thousand clones.

"_So what is the first move Gai-sensei?"_

Sixteen hours later Gai had to accept, that Naruto is more youthful than him. He simply learned everything he has shown him. Hell everything he knows, except the celestial gates! They agreed, that it should be Gai's, and Lee's own jutsu.

"_Right then, everyone dispel ONE BY ONE! Form a single line, and only dispel, when I have touched you!"_

It took half an hour, but he only got a mild headache. It was all right.

"_Then, time to sleep"_ He said, and fallen to the ground snoring.

A/N: Yeah, I know, it seems Naruto is getting a bit overpowered. Don't forget, he has Gai's moves, not his speed. He don't have too much Hirashin kunai, so he could not utilize it, like good ol' Yondaime, at least not yet. True, it worked against Madara once, but I found that so lame that I decided I will not mention it directly. The infinite sage mode is a big power up, but damn, the sharingan would have something against it. It's like Kishimoto wants Sasuke to win.

Not to mention, everything has a drawback, (except the inpure world resurrection.. :S ) and Naruto will find out this the hard way.

ps.: I have read the air burst at someone's fiction. If anyone happened to remember the author/story, would you send me the link? I have used the idea, and without writing out his/her name it's kinda feels like stealing.


End file.
